


Hashirama's Relative

by girlnumber3belcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnumber3belcher/pseuds/girlnumber3belcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Naruto, and Guy travel to a village in search of the possible great x4 granddaughter of the First Hokage. </p>
<p>First posting on here. Hope you like it. If not there's a million and one Naruto fics on here, I'm sure you'll find one you do like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Kakashi leaned against the light pole waiting on the other members of his team to arrive. Today they would depart on a mission of great importance to Konoha. Upon their last meeting, due to unfortunately being reanimated by Orochimaru, the first Hokage, Hashirama, divulged that in his past he had an affair with a woman of Konoha who fled the village shortly after he became Hokage. Months later that woman sent him a message to tell him she had a son. She had named him Ro and expected nothing from the First. He kept tabs on them but events lead to his early death and he'd never told anyone of his other family. Hashirama detailed the short family tree of Ro's life before his reanimation was lifted.

Today Kakashi, Guy, and Naruto would be traveling to a small village west of Konoha to find the great-great-great-great granddaughter of the First Hokage. Without giving everything away Hashirama had alluded to the possibility that the person they might find could be a wood-style jutsu user like him. This would be a very valuable asset to Konoha, even though Naruto and Kurama, the nine tails, were bonded, there were a great many uses for wood users.

Just as he was starting to wonder whether the time had been set earlier and he was actually the one who was late, Kakashi saw his friend and self-proclaimed rival, Guy, scampering in what appeared to be a foot race with Kakashi's former protege, Naruto. The pair kicked up huge clouds of dust and in the end no one could tell who won.

"I hate to say I beat the future Hokage," Guy said flashing a cheesy grin and giving him a thumbs up.

"WHAT?!" Naruto stamped his feet and pointed at Guy, "There's no way you won, Bushy Brows!"

"Well, I guess we should be heading out," Kakashi drawled lazily trying to ignore the two completely. 

"Kakashi, you saw it," Guy started as they walked out of the entrance to the village, "Who won?"

"Kakai-sensei! You saw it was me!" Naruto jumped in, "I'm the son of the Yellow Flash!!"

The two bickered in back as Kakashi strolled the well beaten path. He looked up at the sky. Light blue with white puffs lolling through the air. The sun was bright and high nourishing the trees that shook their dark green leaves in a light breeze. A beautiful day. Kakashi was grateful for beautiful days. After the mess that ensued with Madara and Obito. His heart panged briefly at the memory of his friend. Kakashi loved him dearly and it had been an incredible act that tore his soul to shreds to be the one who had ended his life. But if someone were to kill his beloved comrade-turned-enemy he was glad it could be no one else's burden.

There was no danger in this first part of the journey. No one knew of their intentions to speak with Mika, the many-times-great granddaughter of the First. And even if they did, intel they received said no one knew anything of her other than she was a bit of a recluse. Guy and Naruto jokingly took bets on how feral she would be. 

"She's probably a gross hermit!!" Naruto cackled as they ate dinner by a fire. 

"Or has leaves in her hair," Guy encouraged shoveling food into his mouth. 

Kakashi didn't get involved in their chatter until he finally had to tell them to go to sleep at nightfall. 

The next morning as they set out for the village, Guy demanded that he and Kakashi have a test of skill to show Naruto they were still in the spring of their youth. Giving Guy a shock Kakashi agreed. Guy suggested they each carry 50 lb boulders and race to the village. Kakashi suggested they see who could walk the slowest to the village.

"That's no good, Kakashi! Isn't it important that we get to this princess quickly?" 

"Princess?" Kakashi muttered eyebrow raised.

"The Princess Great Great Great...." he continued but Kakashi stopped listening and faded back in for the last bit, "Granddaughter of our beloved First Hokage".

"Ok, but just don't say that to her. And weren't you two just calling her a feral monster last night?" 

Guy balked. 

"A gentleman never calls a lady a feral monster to her face, Kakashi," Guy looked aghast.

Unable to agree on a suitable task, the test of strength was called off. Just as well for the three had entered the village in the late afternoon. Easily distracted, Naruto and Guy went in separate directions calling that they would be back shortly. Kakashi turned to watch them each carried off by the aroma of dumplings and ramen. Shaking his head, Kakashi turned back to the task at hand. 

In this village, he really stuck out. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, however. Many people were quick to answer any question he had. Ninjas appeared to be incredibly important here. Yet, when he started asking about Mika people's friendliness turned salty. 

"I'm looking for a woman..." he started.

"Oh, I have a daughter she would LOVE to marry a ninja," the older woman he was speaking with interjected.

Laughing politely and holding up his hands in a placating gesture, he explained that he wasn't looking for love but for a person who may be related to the First Hokage. The woman's eyes narrowed. 

"You mean, that's true?" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry? What's true, exactly?" he returned narrowing his eye.

"That woman in the trees," she whispered, "There's a woman who lives in the trees and everyone says she's crazy. She comes into town late in the evening to buy her supplies and speaks to no one. Some have said she's a descendant of the first Hokage of Konoha but ... well..."

The woman trailed off dramatically with an expectant look on her face. Kakashi's remained passive, however.

"Does anyone know where her home is?" he asked, instead of acknowledging the accounts of the supposed crazy woman in the trees. The woman shook her head.

"Oi, Kakashi!" Guy called as he ambled up, "Any news?"

"Mm. Appears to be." he replied, then turning to the woman, "Thank you for your information".

The lady scurried off to go about her own business. Kakashi filled Guy in on what he was told. Shortly after, Naruto strolled up with a belly full of ramen. 

"Ugh. Can we find a place to sleep for the night?" he moaned. 

Kakashi tasked Guy with finding a place for the trio to bed down and Naruto slowly lurched behind. Busy work for the others while Kakashi did the real work. But it wasn't as if he minded. The real work was what kept his mind off his past. Kakashi casually slumped onto a park bench and got out his copy of Jiraiya's book, Make Out Tactics. Covering his face with the book he appeared to be reading while he was really looking for any trace of what appeared to be this crazy woman. 

The trio had traveled most of the day to get here so the sun was setting, casting orange fire across the center of the village. Kakashi wouldn't have to wait long to meet the First Hokage's descendant. In fact, it was she who managed to get the jump on him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mika come to Konoha with Kakashi and his team?

"Make Out Tactics, huh?" came a voice from behind him. 

Startled Kakashi turned his head slightly to see a woman in her 20's peering over his shoulder. She wore loose pants made of a light blue billowy fabric and a matching wrap blouse with three ties at the side. It appeared meticulously tailored. Kakashi deduced she likely made it herself. 

"Konoha, huh?" she asked and flicked his forehead protector making a slight ping. 

Kakashi was still a bit taken aback. The people of this village had been bold in the sense that they wanted nothing more than to help and talk to him but none had flicked his forehead protector or even attempted to approach him with his risque book out. 

"Do you talk or...." she asked smiling at him.

"Are you... " he started.

"The crazy lady who lives in the trees?" she finished for him, "I guess you could say that".

Kakashi almost laughed. How could all the accounts of this woman be so misguided? She came around the bench and sat beside him. Her hair was dark brown and fashioned into a loose bun at the side though small wisps of hair framed her face. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and Kakashi briefly realized how much Hashirama's genes were passed down to her. 

"The thing about Make Out Tactics is that it wasn't a direct sequel to Come, Come Paradise and that kind of bummed me out," she turned to look at him. 

Not knowing at all what to say, Kakashi boggled at her for a moment with his eye wide. 

"Oh, come on. You had to be thinking that too!" she laughed.

Having been thoroughly thrown off guard, Kakashi scraped together his resolve to confront this issue.

"Ah, you're right," he replied in his signature monotone.

"So, what are you doing here?" she then asked, her tone becoming serious.

Caught off-guard again but recovering quickly, Kakashi coolly replied, "I need to speak with you". 

"Do you?" she quirked her eyebrow up in mock surprise.

"Mika, it's important,"

"Ok. Come with me."

The center of town was surprisingly busy but no one noticed as the two stole into the treeline. Kakashi found he was unsurprised that Mika was able to focus chakra to the point where he had trouble keeping up with her as they raced through the tree branches. Abruptly, Mika halted and Kakashi saw why. Her tree house stood in front of them. She opened the door and gestured him inside. The home was one large room furnished with a bed roll, a small table with one chair, and a kitchen. 

"I, uh, don't entertain a lot," she blushed and gestured to the only chair. Before he was able to decline she had produced another identical chair.

"Well, that answers my first question," Kakashi smiled. 

Before sitting, Mika put a kettle on the stove for tea. Giving him a patient look, she encouraged him to say what he needed to say.

"I've been bidden by the Hokage of Konoha, Lady Tsunade, to ask you to come home to Konoha." 

"In what aspect?" Mika asked as soon as he finished.

"As a citizen," he paused.

"An asset?" she prompted.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this but did not speak. The kettle whistled and the pair broke eye contact so she could prepare the tea. He watched her move about the kitchen area. She was light on her feet but there was something else in her movement. He wondered how she learned what she knew -- focusing chakra, using the wood-style jutsu to build a chair. She had to have a mentor in the past. She was basically a kunoichi already. 

She brought the tea set to the table and began pouring, but stopped mid pour. Looking at him very seriously, Mika asked, "How do you drink?"

"Two sugars and a little milk," Kakashi replied.

Mika knew what she meant and wondered if he purposely mistook her question. Seeing as how this ninja had yet to turn down the mask that covered over half his face. She mixed his tea very carefully and placed it in front of him.

"Not an asset," he finally replied, "not unless you would like to be a ninja of Konoha. It's obvious you have the talent."

Mika looked down at her hands. For a long moment she said nothing. When she finally looked up she noticed that the tea in his mug was drained and yet there he sat watching her passively as if he had never moved. 

"How did you...." breaking off mid-sentence she realized this was just his ninja secret.

"My father taught me. The chakra stuff. Everything I needed to know about this wood jutsu. His father showed him and the word is that your first hokage taught it to his illegitimate son. We lived in the trees while it seems your beloved Lady Tsunade got to come from wanted family," she seemed to bite off the last few words and spit them out in disgust or frustration. 

Kakashi caught a flash of a tear in her eye but just in a blink it was no longer there. She was not giving her anger away to sadness. He could tell she'd lived her short life in a way that no person should have to. Kept away from society to hide who she was but yearning to be accepted by a family she didn't know.

"Who are you, by the way?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Hatake Kakashi." he tried to smile to keep from being unnerved by her change in direction.

"I'm Mika," she replied, "You're going to have to try a little harder to convince me leaving here is worth it."

She folded her arms across her chest and eyed Kakashi as if challenging him.

This is going to take a while -- he thought amused.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wonders where Kakashi is and goes in search of him.
> 
> I'm crap at writing summaries.

Naruto tossed and turned on his bedroll while Guy snored away. He thought he would feel better after laying down but it seemed the ramen he stuffed himself full of was not sitting well with him. Throwing his cover back he hustled off to the bathroom. Upon returning twenty minutes later he realized Kakashi's bedroll lay untouched. 

"Bushy Brows sensei," he poked Guy on the forehead. as he whispered his name. 

Guy did not respond only snored louder and rolled to his side. Naruto ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair wondering what he should do. Finally, throwing his jumpsuit on he grabbed his pack and headed out to find his leader.

The night had fallen over the small village and while some food establishments and bars were still open for the night crowd the street was relatively quiet. From the corner of his eye he noticed the old lady Kakashi had been speaking with earlier. 

"Excuse me, Granny," he called to her.

"Granny?!" she replied aghast.

"Uhm, sorry," Naruto mumbled, "but have you seen the ninja you were speaking with earlier today?"

"Oh him," she sniffed, "I saw him go into the forest with the crazy woman who lives in the trees."

"Crazy woman in the trees..." Naruto muttered, then too loudly, "OH! YEAH?! Which way?!"

Once again startled the woman pointed in the direction they had departed from and scurried off. Putting on a face of determination, Naruto leapt into the trees to look for his sensei and the crazy woman. After 30 minutes of searching he came across a perfect square nestled in a tree. And from that square he heard voices -- a lady and one he was sure was Kakashi. Stealthily he crept as close as he dared to an open window. He could definitely hear the indifferent tone of Kakashi.

"You might want to give Lady Tsunade a chance. I can see the secrecy of your family versus how celebrated her family was, while being the same family, has hurt you but,"

"But now that Hashirama has told Konoha of his mistake family now you think you can use me?" she interrupted.

"No." he replied flatly.

Naruto wanted to interject his opinion but it was clear that Kakashi had this under control. 

"I won't beg you to come back to the village but I will say this, Lady Tsunade would love to meet her..." he paused to think what relation the two women would be to one another before simply saying, "relative".

The lady sighed wearily before she replied.

"I'll think about it."

"NARUTO!!" Guy's booming voice suddenly shook the tree, the house, and all who were in it. 

Kakashi leaned his head out of the open window to see Naruto crouched down under and Guy standing on a tree branch a few feet away. Mika leaned out to see as well before asking Kakashi, "Friends of yours?" 

"Something like that," he replied dully before resuming his seat at the table.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika makes her decision.

Mika set about making her guests more comfortable. First, she added another room which shocked Naruto and Guy who watched with mouths gaped at her perfect jutsu. Then she set about rummaging in a large hope chest in the living area for extra pillows and blankets. She passed around the slightly musky, cedar fragrant afghans to each person. They were soft varying-aged and knitted together in different colors of yarn.

 

"These are wedding afghans," she smiled slightly.

 

Naruto being a bit dim at times thought she meant they must wed her and began to panic comically.

 

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi chided, "she means they were made by her female ancestors when they were newlyweds".

 

"Oh," Naruto said simply.

 

Mika gave Kakashi a wide eyed look. _'Oh', he says_ \-- she thought. After all his dramatics. Smiling she shook her head. _What an interesting kid_.

 

"Ok," she clapped her hands together, "off to bed with you all".

 

Naruto and Guy trudged into the other room.

 

"Ah, Kakai-sensei, aren't you coming?"

 

Feigning confusion for a second, Kakashi smiles and scratches the back of his head.

 

"Oh, sure. I'll be there in a minute I have to used the bathroom."

 

Nodding his head, Naruto doesn't argue. Suddenly the day seems to have caught up to the younger ninja. The house rattling shake of Guy's snores soon ramped up.

 

"Interesting group," Mika teased.

 

"Mm. They are better comrades than I deserve."

 

She eyed him for this statement. Of course Mika had heard of the legendary Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja with the single Sharingan eye which was now covered by his forehead protector. His casual demeanor meant to belie his actual intent in most any situation. He had saved many comrades, killed a few as well, and had always been an ardent protector and hero of Konoha.

 

"You know, even though we weren't allowed to go to Konoha we were always taught of the principles. Our ancestors passed down the knowledge of the wood-style jutsu as well as the hope for united clans. They often loved and wanted to rejoin Konoha but never wanted to hurt Hashirama's reputation. What I said about Tsunade.... I'm sorry. I do want to meet her. And I do want to help Konoha."

 

Kakashi watched Mika talk. There was a heart there full of sadness and loneliness but also fire and desire to do something more than live in the trees. The thought of her potential stirred something in Kakashi too. For a moment they locked eyes and he actually felt his heart skip a beat.

 

"Well, good," he said hurriedly, "Let us get to bed, we have a long travel tomorrow."


End file.
